Samchel: Fall
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU one shot Samchel


A/N: One of these days I am going to try to attempt a full Samchel story. Maybe after Make it Real. I am not the biggest Bieber fan, but heard "Fall" and immediately thought of Samchel. I hope you enjoy this. One Shot, AU. Happy Reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Sam Evans was at his locker retrieving his books when suddenly he heard shouting. Finchel must be fighting again.

Finn: We are officially done!

Rachel: You said you would never break up with me!

Finn: I never thought you would hurt me like this!

Sam's heart broke while watching Rachel's head drop and break down in tears.

Sam badly wanted to wrap his arms around Rachel. She may have been wrong to make out with Puck, but how many times has Finn break Rachel's heart. He helped Quinn cheat on him AND Rachel. He slept with Santana and lied. Secretly, though Sam has had feelings for the tiny brunette Diva. Rachel was amazing, talented, driven, and the biggest heart. He wished he had been there for her more often. She needed a true friend. She deserved to have someone love her because loving Rachel Berry would be epic. He had an idea, and the way to her heart is through music. Sam had the perfect song for Glee.

Later that day , Sam walked into Glee and saw Rachel sitting in a corner by herself, tears streaming down her face. He suddenly had an urge to punch Finn for breaking her. Finn sat there acting like nothing was wrong. Rachel will become Sam's one way or another. He didn't want to lose her or her friendship. She needs to know she's worth so much more.

Mr. Shue: Hello New Directions, does anyone have anything to share? Rachel?

Rachel: I'm sorry Mr. Shue, Rachel Berry doesn't have song in her heart.

Quinn: Yes Manhands free!

Sam glared at his ex girlfriend. Then raised his hand.

Sam: Mr. Shue, I have something I'd like to perform.

Sam glanced at Rachel, who kept her head down. This wasn't the Rachel Berry he knew. It was time for Team Samchel to happen.

Sam: This is for someone special. She needs to realize she's worth so much more and someone wants to be there if she falls, I'll catch her.

Quinn: Awww Sam you want us back?

Sam: Never said you, Quinn.

"Fall"

(Sam)

Whoa, ooh  
>Well, let me tell you a story<br>About a girl and a boy  
>He fell in love with his best friend<br>When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
>But she was already broken, and it made her blind<br>But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right

*Sam walked over to Rachel, cupping her cheek*

Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?  
>You're the smile on my face<br>And ain't going nowhere  
>I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile<br>I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
>I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart<br>Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
>But you can't fly unless you let yourself,<br>You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
>Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose<br>Well, I don't wanna lose it either  
>I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand<p>

Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?  
>Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry<br>Cause I know that a piece of you's gone  
>Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on<br>And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
>I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart<br>Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
>But you can't fly unless you let yourself,<br>You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
>I will catch you if you fall<br>I will catch you if you fall

But if you spread your wings  
>You can fly away with me<br>But you can't fly unless you let your...  
>You can't fly unless you let yourself fall<p>

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
>I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart<br>Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
>But you can't fly unless you let yourself,<br>You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,

So fall in love (in love)  
>I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart<br>Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love  
>But you can't fly unless you let yourself,<br>You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
>I will catch you if you fall<br>I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
>You can fly away with me<br>But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall

Sam: Rachel, it kills me watching you cry over someone who doesn't deserve you. I know you're not ready, but hoping you will keep me in mind. I know you're obviously not ready, but I'll be there to catch you when you are ready to take a chance.

Finn: What the hell dude?! Why is every guy hooking up with my girl?

Rachel: EX girlfriend. And Sam?

Sam: Yes?

Rachel: When I am ready, you will be first to know. *Rachel stood on her tiptoes to softly kiss Sam*

Sam: I will be waiting.

Sam grabbed her hand, and sat down next to Rachel, never letting go.

Months later...

Rachel spotted Sam near his locker once again.

Rachel: Sam?

Sam: Yes?

Rachel: I'm ready.

Sam smiled. He pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

Sam: I promised you I would be waiting for you to fall, and I would catch you. I always will. I love you Rachel Berry.

Rachel: I love you, too Samuel Evans.

Kurt: Team Samchel is alive.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Eventually as I said I'll consider a Samchel story but depends on motivation and if wanted. Happy Reading!


End file.
